


Snow Angels

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cold play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Kara and Lee were outside making snow angels on the quad when she rolled toward him and shoved a hand in his sweats. “Kara, what the frak...” became a groan as Kara fisted his cock with a handful of snow. She followed that up by filling her mouth with more snow then replacing her fist with her mouth. Kara melted the snow pretty quickly, and kept on sucking until he came with a barely repressed shout not even five minutes later. He laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, before deciding two could play at that game. Kara squealed in outrage at first, but was soon scrabbling at his arm, whimpering, “Harder, Lee, please!”


End file.
